


Gardens of the Night

by AAMidnightDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex, child pornography, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMidnightDirection/pseuds/AAMidnightDirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles finds his life flashing before his eyes, one minute he's eight, the next he's sixteen within moments. While being abducted as a child, Harry finds himself becoming close to Louis Tomlinson like brothers, now as a teenager they must go through the changes and afterlife...together. Based on the movie Gardens of the Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardens of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii .x So this is my first time writing on here, so please be kind! I've had this in the works for a while, and hopefully you enjoy it through out it all. This may contain underage child pornography, child abduction, child rape, drug usage and child brainwashing, if you don't feel comfortable reading any of that please press the back button. :) This is also male/male, because that's just how it is. I got this from the movie, Gardens of the night, so if you're confused in any way just look up the trailer, the summary or whatever. It may be a heart breaking story but it does have a life lesson to it. I highly suggest it to anybody. 
> 
> So enjoy! :)

_August 15 th 1994, Manchester, England_

Eight year old Harry Styles hummed to himself happily as he was getting ready for school on a Wednesday morning, tying the laces of his shoes. He had the house to himself today since his mommy and daddy were at work. His mommy worked at a local General Store down the street, while his daddy worked for a selling water company. Harry found that they were getting really busy now, considering that they’re never home for him most of the time now.

 

It’s not like he cared that much anymore, he’s gotten used to them not being there in the morning. Harry usually had to get ready by himself now. But whenever he got home from work, his mommy Anne would always be there, waiting for him, her arms wide open, waiting to butter him up with hugs and kisses. That was always the best part of coming home from school, getting to enjoy his mother’s company.

 

After he was finished tying his shoes, he got up from the cold ground and walked over towards the couch in the living room, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulders. As he was walking out of his living room, he stopped for a moment and noticed the beautiful pictures hung upon the wall of himself, and his mum and daddy. He smiled softly and walked out the door.

 

Walking down the street, he smiled again to himself, while bring out his hand to feel the touch of some bushes on his right side. They felt so soft against his fingertips, while some of the parts had small little berries on them. It felt really lovely. Harry couldn’t think of a happier day, the sun was shinning and the birds were singing and the wind was blowing slightly.

 

Harry walked for about five more minutes, passing by all kinds of houses as he did so. In most of the yards there were other little kids hugging their moms and kissing their cheeks before heading off to school as well. Harry didn’t even stop to stare, because if he did he’d be late for school. And the last thing he needed was for Mrs. Turner to be mad at him, he was a good student.

 

Harry sped up his speed at the thought of being late, and was about to start running. What stopped him was an older man’s voice whistling and calling out for his dog Tracy. Harry froze in his tracks, tilting his head to look towards the man who was running around his front yard. Another bad thing about Harry was that he was one of the most social butterflies you could ever meet.

 

“Can I help you Mr?” Harry asks sweetly, his green eyes shinning with concern. The man nodded quickly and clapped his hands together. He looked really weird, but it’s not like Harry could tell the difference.

 

“Yes! You can, I have this small Yorkie dog…she’s brown and extremely loveable. Have you seen her around?” The man asks, stepping closer to Harry. Harry gulped and started to step backwards with each step that the man was taking towards him. Okay so maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

 

“E-Erm…..Uh, I’m…I’m not s-sure.”

 

“Oh c’mon honey, you got to help me find Tracy. She’s really lonely right now….please help me out?” The man begged, stepping even closer and grinning down at him. After a couple of minutes of thinking about it, Harry nodded slowly.

 

“Well….I do…have a Golden Retriever named Dusty, s-she probably could be playing around with Tracy….”

 

“Oh, good! Let’s go see yeh?”

 

000

 

After searching for the man’s (who Harry found out his name was Harvey) dog, it was no use. They couldn’t find Harvey’s dog. Harry shrugged his shoulders and started to smooth down Dusty’s fur. He has completely forgotten about school, he was too distracted in finding Harvey’s dog. Harvey smiled down at Harry and moved in closer to him, and Harry was telling himself that this has got to be the most creepiest thing he has ever witnessed.

 

“’M sorry that we couldn’t find your dog Harvey…” Harry whispered sadly, hanging his head low in disappointment to himself. Harvey looked worried at that and shook his head, pulling Harry into a side hug and rubbed his back. Harry shivered in disgust at the touch, but made no movement to remove his hand or try anything to get him to move.

 

“Aw no, it’s completely okay sweetheart, I know it’s not your fault…” Harvey assured, nodding his head.

 

“But I still feel so bad….”

 

“I know munchkin, but- oh goodness me! I’m making you late for school. C’mon now son, let’s get you to school.” Harvey said after a moment, Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded, quickly removing himself from the man in front of him and rushed towards his car, opening the door and moving into the backseat. Since he saw somebody else in the front…

 

“Oh Harry, this is Brett, Brett, this is Harry. You know, the kid that’s been living with his parents.” Harvey said to Brett, and he nodded and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, taking a hug puff.

 

“Yup, I remember.” Brett replied back with a smirk, he looked a lot younger than Harvey did. Almost as if he was only in his early thirties.

 

Harry looked up at them with curious eyes, not saying anything because he wasn’t too sure if he was supposed to be talking to them or not right now. Harvey nodded and began driving. Harry looked out the window and watched as they passed signs and houses, with trees and people still in the front yard doing whatever it is that they were doing.

 

He could hear Harvey and Brett having a conversation in the front, and Harry being Harry, he didn’t want to intrude or be rude. So he just sat there and listened to their conversation throughout their time together in that car.

 

After about two minutes or so, Harvey spoke up to Harry, looking at him through the front mirror of the car. He gave Harry a huge grin, which kind of made him look really scary, if not scary, really, really, weird.

 

“So Harry, what did you say your last name was again?”

 

“Styles.” He answered easily, not knowing at all what the other two were planning considering he was only 8 years old. Brett faked a gasp from the front and threw his cigarette out the window. 

 

“Styles….oh! So you live with Mr. Styles, we work with him, don’t we Harvey?”

 

“Why yes, as a matter of fact; we do!”

 

Harry looked confused.

 

“You mean at the water selling business?”

 

“Yes!” Both of them chanted with a big grin on their face. Harry nodded slowly and bit down on his bottom lip nervously. He’s never had his daddy tell him ever that he’s worked with anyone with the name Harvey and Brett before….but then again, he doesn’t know everyone who’s he’s worked with.

 

Harry didn’t say anything after that for the rest of the ride, it was just a couple of minutes later that they arrived at Harry’s school, which Harry explained to them where it was and which school it was. Harvey parked the car and turned back to look at Harry with a big smile on his face.

 

“So there ya have it bud, have a good day!”

 

“Thank you.” Harry nods in reply, and shut the door behind him, clutching his backpack tightly behind his back as he entered the school.

 

000

 

Harry smiled up at the clock when the bell finally rang. He hopped up from his desk and hurried on out through the exit doors. He muttered goodbye to some of the teachers as he walked past them, and giggled when he felt them ruffle his hair, while wishing him to have a good rest of his day.

 

He met up with one of his friends at the front of the school and together they began walking towards the direction of their homes. They were in deep in conversation about the newest video game that just came out like a week ago, Harry was explaining about how his daddy is going to buy it for him for his birthday, while his best friend cheered out a loud ‘whoa’! and felt jealous.

 

Soon, they parted. Since they live on the opposite sides of the streets, Harry checked to make sure that there wasn’t anything coming his way, before crossing the street and moving down the sidewalk of his house. He was about to turn and enter his house, but a familiar voice coming from behind him, stopped him from doing so.

 

“Hey Harry! Quickly sweetheart, your daddy told me that he needed me to pick you up from school and bring you to my house since he’s having some trouble at work right now and doesn’t want you to be worried.” Harvey said, opening up the back door for him.

 

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked over at Harvey with widened eyes, his mouth hanging open in shock. Harvey kept on encouraging him to get into the car, while Harry shook his head and took a step back.

 

“What about my mum?”

 

“She went with him honey, she needed to help him out. C’mon, Brett and I are going to take care of you okay? I got you some McDonald’s burgers for you in case you’re hungry.”

 

And with that, Harry nodded eagerly and jumped into the car that he remembered from this morning. Brett smirked down at him and handed him a large drink. Harry hesitatingly took the drink and looked down at it. From what he could see, the liquid in it was red. Harvey smiled at him warmly from the front car window, and watched him intently.

 

“Well Harry, aren’t you going to take a sip of your delicious drink?”

 

“But what about my parents? I want to go home.” Harry demanded. He could feel his eyes beginning to tear up. He didn’t like this anymore, this was no longer a fun game. He just wanted to go home, where he could have his mommy hug him, kiss him on the forehead and ask him about his day.

 

Not be here with those freaks.

 

“I swear they’ll be fine honey, and plus we’ll take such good care of you while they’re in trouble and I promise that we’ll bring you home right when they give us a call, okay?” Harvey said with an assuring smile. Harry nodded slowly and inhaled a deep breath.

 

“Okay.”

 

Harvey smiled.

 

“Good, now drink up. We’ll be there soon.”

 

Harry nodded again and brought the drink up towards his mouth, taking in a low sip. The drink was warm, really warm. It had a funny taste to it that Harry couldn’t really describe, it was weird. Almost as weird as the two guys that were watching him intently as he drank little sips of his drink;

 

“It’s warm.” Harry commented.

 

“I know it is because it’s been in the car for a little while, but you know what? I’ll give you a nice cold one when you finish that one alright?” Harvey says, parking into the Gas Station parking lot. Harry shakes his head and takes more sips of his drink, humming quietly to himself.

 

000

 

When Harry woke up, he heard sounds coming from the TV and he didn’t like it. He just wanted to go over and slam it off. He groaned and shuffled in the bed, moving up and gasping when he noticed that he wasn’t in his bed at his house. Instead, he saw a really unfamiliar blued eyed boy who had light brown hair, it was really feathery.

 

Harry couldn’t deny that the boy was really pretty, and most eight year olds don’t think that way, so he just sat up in a ball on his bed and bit down on his bottom lip again, this time harder than before. He sobbed uncomfortably, holding his knees close to his face. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mommy.

 

“Hey….are you okay?” The boy asks worriedly, turning his head towards Harry and getting up from the floor, switching off the TV and crawling onto the bed. Harry didn’t even move, because strangely, he wanted to be friends with this boy. There was something about him that made him trust him, and that’s what made him answer back.

 

“No, I want to go home….” He cried, pulling his head out of his knees and looking over at the other boy. The boy frowned and moved even closer to him, tilting his head towards his more.

 

“’M sorry, I can’t help you on that one…I’m Louis by the way, what’s your name?” Louis introduces. Harry felt himself stop crying, sniffing a couple of times, and looked at Louis with a soft smile.

 

“Hi Louis, my name is Harry.” Harry says back, making Louis smile wide.

 

“Harry, that’s a lovely name. I’m sorry to break up our conversation but we both have to back to bed…or else bad things will happen.” Louis exclaims, frowning like he did before and moved back towards his bed, pretending to be asleep.

 

Harry sighed, blushing slightly when Louis told him that his name was lovely. He brought himself down under the covers and pulled them over his head to make it seem like he was sleeping as well. He heard the door open and there popped in Harvey, smiling that weird smile.

 

“Wakey, wakey boys! Harvey got you some food.” Harvey says, and Harry sniffs again and pops his head up. Harvey gasps when he realizes that Harry has been crying.

 

“Oh Harry honey, what’s wrong love?” He asks worriedly, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug, in which Harry didn’t return it. He didn’t want to be here, but then again, he didn’t want to leave Louis here by himself.

 

“I w-want my m-mummy…”

 

“Honey please, your mummy told me to take care of you…please don’t cry, Harvey doesn’t like it when you cry baby.”

 

Louis just watched in amazement at how nice Harvey was being to him. They haven’t been that nice to Louis before, so this was all new to him. He watched intently as Harry started to tear up more when Harvey pulled him into a hug, and something snapped inside of Louis. It was telling him that someday he’s gonna protect Harry with everything in him.

 

“O-Okay….” Harry murmured.

 

000

 

“Alright Harry, Louis, Bath time!” Harvey shouts, after he finishes cleaning up the few dishes that Harry and Louis used to have their dinner. Harry got up from his chair, as did Louis, and both of them walked into the bathroom. Louis smiled sweetly at Harry, which Harry returned.

 

“Hi…” Harry whispers, as if they’ve never spoke for hours.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Alrighty then boys, clothes off, Harvey’s gonna go grab some shampoo from the basement and I’ll be right back, get into the tub you two.” Harvey demands. Harry nods, carefully taking off his school uniform. Louis watched him throughout every inch of the pieces that he took off. Harry was actually really cute for someone who’s eight.

 

Louis was nine years old, and he’s never actually seen anybody as cute as Harry. He could seriously get used to this. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to become close friends with Harry. It’s like they were meant to be. Harry finally caught him staring and blushed extremely hard, covering his face with his hands.

 

 

 “I-Is there…..is there, something on my face?” Harry shivered, looking down at the black and white colored floor tiles. Louis shook his head quickly and put his hand on Harry’ shoulder, smiling when he felt him relax into the touch.

 

“No, ‘course not. I’m sorry for staring, it’s just you’re really pretty…” Louis blurred, covering his mouth in his hands once it was out. Harry squeaked in amusement and blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

 

“T-Thanks…You too…”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome-“

 

“Okay boys, oh. Well, why aren’t you two in the tub yet sillies? Get in!” Harvey laughs, and Harry quickly slipped in, holding his knees close to his face again like before. He was trying his hardest to stay as private as possible when it comes to Harvey. He doesn’t trust him, but somehow he trusts Louis.

 

Louis’ seems to be the only one he trusts in this house.

 

Once the both of them were in the tub, it became awkward. Harvey kept on going on and on about how his life had been when he was their age. He told them that he didn’t remember much, but he told them all that he knew. Harry wasn’t listening though, he just wanted to get as far away as possible away from Harvey.

 

Louis didn’t seem to be listening either, he was watching Harry the entire time. The way Harry moved, held himself close, and was burying himself away from them. He didn’t like how Harry was like this, he wanted to prove to him that he could trust him.

 

He wanted to hug Harry, hold him close and never let him go.

 

“Hey Louis, did you know that Harry had a dog named Dusty?” Harvey says outta the bloom, and Harry looked up from the water in the tub and looked over at Louis with shinning eyes.

 

“No…I didn’t know that.” Louis said with a small whisper, cuddling himself close as well. After a few minutes of talking, Harvey began washing Louis’s hair, like it’s been done many times before. And after all of this time, Louis still flinches whenever Harvey touched his hair.

 

Harry couldn’t say anything else, he didn’t want anybody touching his hair. His hair was one of his prise possessions, and nobody is allowed to touch it. Finally, Louis was done, and it was his turn.

 

“Alight Harry, your turn sweetie.” Harvey says, going to move to touch Harry’s hair. Harry wasn’t having that though, he flinched completely and moved as far away towards the other end of the tub as possible.

 

“No!” He screamed, holding himself closer. Louis watched with widened eyes, not liking what was happening. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to protect Harry. With whatever he had, because Harry didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. He deserved way better than this.

 

“Harry, Harry, honey please let Harvey wash your hair. You need to have a good washing….” He tried to convince, and Harry let out a low whimper. Louis felt terrible, he wanted to do something about this. He wanted to confront Harry, hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

 

After a couple of minutes, Harry felt himself calm down. He unwrapped his arms from around himself and allowed Harvey to clean him up. Harvey smiled that weird smile of his, and began speaking.

 

“That’s right Harry….there we go, see? ‘S not so bad now is it?” He cooed, spilling the cup over his head, getting all of the shampoo out.

 

“I….I want to call my daddy.” He whispers when finished, and Harvey’s eyes widened as he nodded.

 

“Of course, c’mon, I have his phone number, I’ll get you two outta the tub and then you can call him alright?”

 

Harry just nodded.

 

000

 

Harry sat there, hair combed nicely, although it was still wet, the phone was up to his ear, as he sat at the table with Louis sitting by his side. He looked down at the phone number at the table, and saw that it read 01- 3462-6594.

 

Staring down at the phone numbers, he typed in exactly that. Louis watched him with intense eyes. When he pressed the ‘talk’ button, it just rang. Nobody seemed to have picked up. Which made him sigh and hang his head low with disappointment, because he was excepting his daddy to answer the phone and say that he was coming to pick him up.

 

“So Harry honey, did he pickup the phone?”

 

“…No…”

 

“Oh, well you can call him whenever you’d like okay? I’m going to keep the number on the table for you, alright sweetie?” Harvey’s voice said, coming from the kitchen. Harry nodded his head slowly.

 

“Okay….”

 

Harvey came into the dinning room with a plate full of food, with some juice on the side of the plates. Louis sifted closer to Harry, clinging onto his arm. Harry cuddled close to Louis, and looked over at him with a smile.

 

“Hi…” He whispered.

 

“Hi…” He whispered back, just as Harvey handed them their plates and juice.

 

“Alright buds, let’s prey the God for our lovely food yeh?”

 

Both nodded.

 

000

 

After that, Harry tried calling his daddy again lots of times. And not once has he got an answer. It disappointed him to say the least, but he wasn’t going to let them know that though, especially Louis. He’s cried himself to sleep most of the nights that he spends there.

 

It was starting to become really outta hand, since Harvey would always speak to him before he would go to bed. Which he wasn’t such a fan of, but Louis would sleep in the bed with him when Harvey would speak to him, like right now, he was running his large hand through his hair, as the tears were flaring down his cheeks.

 

“And don’t you remember how your daddy didn’t come for your birthday? Because my daddy didn’t come to mine either, that’s just how daddies are love. I remember how you cried your little heart’s delight, and your daddy didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t even give you presents for anything…not for Christmas, birthday, Easter…” Harvey spoke, tears flowing down his cheeks more faster now.

 

“And also remember when your mummy left you outside of your house that one day because she didn’t want you to be there in the same room as her? That just goes to show how good of a mother you have…”

 

Louis didn’t say anything, because he’s already gotten this before. He already knew that his parents have completely forgotten about him. They didn’t care, all they wanted was for him to be gone. Things would have been better than way.

 

“And then what?” Harry’s quiet voice asked in concern, tears running down his own cheeks as well. He didn’t know that his daddy and mummy didn’t want him anymore.

 

“And then your mummy didn’t tell you she loved you….only I love you, and Louis.” Harvey says with a whisper, and Louis nodded. He couldn’t deny that he loved Harry’s company, it was nice having someone else close to his age that could be here with him instead of those old men.

 

Harry cried out, he didn’t believe him. His mummy loved him very much. She would never say that she hated him, he needed to call her. And he needed to call her now. With shaky hands, he tapped Harvey on the shoulder to get his attention on him instead of Louis for now.

 

“C-Can I call my m-mum?”

 

Harvey nods, smiling shortly. “Oh course sweetheart, I’ll go grab the phone and the phone number.” He says, getting up from the bed to walk into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone and the sheet of paper. Moving back into the room, he handed Harry both the paper and the phone.

 

“Here you go love.”

 

“Thanks.” Harry says sweetly, dialling the number again and pressing talk, only to have it continuously ringing once again. Louis shakes his head and falls into the pillow, watching Harry cry to himself.

 

He didn’t like this, he didn’t like seeing Harry so upset. It was really heartbreaking to watch, he just wanted to wrap him up and tell him that things are going to be okay. But he knew that would be a lie, because it’s not okay, their parents hate them.  Harry eventually handed Harvey back the phone, and cuddled into Louis’s neck. A habit he’s gotten used to two days ago. And the best thing is, Louis doesn’t seem to mind at all.

 

“Any luck sweetie?”

 

Harry shakes his head, letting out a low whimper.

 

“Ah well, that’s too bad. I’m sorry.” Harvey shakes his head, kissing their forehead before leaving the room. Louis closes his eyes for a moment, inhaling a deep breath. It was quiet in between the two of them for a long time, until Harry decided to speak up.

 

“Louis?”

 

“Yes?” Louis’s tired, hoarse voice asked.

 

“Do you think what he’s saying is true?” He asks, tilting his head up to look at him with widened eyes. Louis looked down at him and smiled lovingly, shrugging his shoulders at his question.

 

“Well, yeah…I mean, if our parents wanted us back…wouldn’t they answer their phone and come get us if they really cared?”

 

Harry was silent at that. Louis had a point, and he was the only one that he trusted in this house. He considered Louis as his friend, a friend that he can see himself being with forever and ever. A couple of seconds passed on by quickly, as Harry nodded his head slowly.

 

“Alright….thank you for saying, goodnight Louis,” Harry whispers, snuggling deeply into his neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly, not even realizing how tired he actually was;

 

“Goodnight Haz.”

And little did Harry know, that every time he called his daddy it would go straight to the local payphone down town…

 

000

 

Days have passed by since the night with Harvey, and ever since then he’s been seeing them at night and always talking to them. Telling them all about how their families didn’t care about them, that nobody loved them more than he did. And with all of the talking, Harry could feel himself falling into the trap. The evil dangerous trap, and it wasn’t good.

 

He tries calling his parents every morning and every night, which is now officially useless because he keeps getting ringing. He hated having all of this, he didn’t understand why his mummy and daddy didn’t like him anymore. Was he that bad of a kid? Was he not loveable enough? Was he a brat? He didn’t know.

 

He’s getting closer to Louis each and every day, Louis loves it when he reads to him. Together when Harvey and Brett are working, the two of them are always in a tent, reading ‘The Jungle Book’ to each other. They created little cardboard people and played with them, then started to draw on each other’s face.

 

One day, Harry grabbed one of the little markers from the ground and sat right in front of Louis crossed legged, he was smiling so wide that his dimples were easily noticed in display. Louis smiled back, closing his eyes so that Harry could draw on his face.

 

“This is our Jungle….we’re in this together.” Harry whispers to him, tracing little strips over Louis’s cheeks, using his thumb to rub it in to make it look nicer. Louis leans into the touch, and giggles slightly.

 

“I’m glad I’ve met you Hazza…”

 

Harry smiled even wider, blushing lightly. “I’m glad I met you too…”

 

000

 

During the night when both Harry and Louis were peacefully sleeping, Harry resting against Louis tightly. As if he left go, he’d be dead. It was really clingy really, but he couldn’t help that. He was so deeply into his sleep, that he didn’t feel himself being lifted off of Louis and moved into another quest room, a room he’s never seen before.

 

He didn’t even move a budge or wake up at all when his clothing was getting pulled off, as Harvey laid him onto the bed. Now officially naked, Harry moves slightly in his sleep when he heard tiny flashing sounds being heard all across the room. Little did he know, that Harvey had a crew, and they were taking pictures of him.

 

Before he knew what was happening, they were finished their work, dressed Harry back into his pyjamas and laid him back into bed with Louis. Harry smiled when he felt the body heat of Louis, and him being him, thinking it was all just a dream, cuddled Louis closer and fell back deeply into his sleep.

 

And it was like he wasn’t even moved at all.

 

000

 

The next morning, Harvey announced to the both of them that they were going to be staying at hotels with their friends for the weekend, which left them both confused. Why are they going to be staying with friends? And what are Harvey and Brett going to be doing during the weekend without them?

 

And finally, why are they separating them?

 

Harry doesn’t understand, he’s been excited for spending time with Louis over the weekend, but no. Now, he’s inside a hotel room with some random guy named Jake. Jake was pouring himself a glass of wine while Harry was holding himself close, so he doesn’t get too up close and personal to this random stranger.

 

The worst part is, Jake looked to be about in his early thirties. He didn’t understand at all, what did Jake want with him? Harry had nothing to give him. Jake sifted closer to Harry and smirked down at him, making Harry shift uncomfortably.

 

“So Harry….I’m going to find something in the bathroom and I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, then we can have some fun yeh?” He whispers, and Harry nods. Confused about what he meant by ‘fun’.

 

He heard him walking around the bathroom, fiddling with some of the things there, and all of a sudden, he heard Jake’s voice from the bathroom, telling him to lie down on his side and rest peacefully into the pillow. Harry was still confused, but obeyed his orders. While laying onto his side, he caught eye with this cute little lamp on the side table, and Harry smiled while looking at it.

 

He was so distracted into the lamp, that he didn’t even hear Jake coming out of the bathroom, playing with the cap of a certain bottle, he didn’t know what it was. But he decided to ignore it and just close his eyes, thinking they’re going to sleep and he’s just doing something before heading off to bed.

 

A few seconds later, Harry felt something press up against his back.

 

His eyes widened.

 

And then,

 

He screamed.

 

000

 

Harry cried throughout most of the night, Jake was gone and Harvey was back. He was cuddling Harry close to him and whipping his tears with his thumb. He was petting his hair and smoothing it down, while Harry pulled the blanket closer over his bottom half naked body.

 

“Shh, Harry….it’s okay. I’m here, you don’t need to cry…” Harvey cooed, running his hands more freely into Harry’s hair, trying to calm down his loud sobs.

 

“I hurt a lot…” Harry whimpers, cuddling a little closer to him.

 

“But that’s how you’re going to end up a beautiful dragonfly…you’re going to go so far in life now sweetie, Harvey’s so proud of you. You were so brave…” Harvey continues, smiling down at Harry, feeling small slight tears forming his cheeks. Harry sobbed harder and nodded. He was glad that he was proud of him, that’s what he wanted in life was somebody to be proud of him.

 

“C-Can I go see L-Louis now?” He choked, looking up at him with widened eyes. Harvey agreed and got up from the bed, grabbing Harry’s pyjama bottoms and helped him put them on, before picking him up and left the hotel.

 

000

 

A few days later, it was night time. And Harvey and Brett were fast asleep, the whole house was quiet, except for the TV that was quietly speaking throughout Harry and Louis’ room. They were tightly wrapped into each other, intently watching the TV. A few minutes later, Harry turned to look at Louis with a curious smile.

 

“What are we going to do if we ever split up someday?” He asks sweetly, his eyes shinning from the light of the TV. Louis looked back over at him and shrugged his shoulder, smiling as well.

 

“I don’t know, all I know is that I don’t want us to split up at all….I want us to be together forever.” He exclaims, resting his head lovingly onto Harry’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

Harry agreed and went back to watching the channel. It was then that he realized that there was a big amusement park in Doncaster. It was big and beautiful, and Harry wanted to go there. He pointed at the screen and grinned so wide.

 

“There, we’ll meet there if we ever split up.”

 

Louis opened his eyes and saw where it was, his face lighting up. It was a really good thing that Doncaster just so happens to be where he was born. Harvey and Brett took him from there and together they all traveled from Doncaster to Manchester. He knew where the amusement park was, he’s been there many, many times with Harvey and Brett before they left.

 

So he could easily find his way there somehow.

 

“Alright, sounds perfect.” Louis says quietly, closing his eyes again and falling asleep.  

 

000

 

_August 23 rd 2002, Manchester, England_

Sixteen year old Harry Styles sighs to himself as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his leather jacket pocket and lid one, putting one into his mouth. Louis was supposed to be meeting him like twenty minutes ago, they finally received enough money for the week to go out somewhere for dinner. They were planning this all last week, where the hell was he?

 

He was probably with Zayn and Liam again, stealing more stuff from stores and selling them for large amounts of dollars. What can they say? They desperately need the money. They’ve met Zayn and Liam while traveling around places, and plus Zayn caught Louis stealing something once and asked to join in. They’ve been friends ever since, and Liam was Zayn’s boyfriend. They seem to be the only opening gay couple around here, or so it seems.

 

Liam was a total sweetheart, always being there for others when they’re in danger, he always knew what to say in the worst situations, it was just amazing. Harry couldn’t deny that Zayn had himself such a keeper. But the saddest part was, that Liam’s job was the exact same thing as what Harry did. Harry sold his body for money, he fucked about three people a day for a load of cash.

 

The best part is? People loved his body, and his attitude, the way he can moan like a whore, it gave him more tips. And finally, he’s raised enough money so not only can him and Louis go on a date tonight, but he can also buy that one pair of suspenders that Louis wanted. He was happy that he’s finally got enough to buy them, because Louis deserved it. He spoiled Harry senselessly, whenever he could.

 

Technically Liam was cheating on Zayn with all of the people he fucked a day, but Zayn was nice enough to understand. He knew Liam wasn’t good at anything else, considering he didn’t have an education. And although Zayn can be really over protective and possessive because he loves Liam to pieces, he still allows him to make money.

 

They were an excellent couple really.

 

Tapping his feet against the ground and flipping out another smoke, he heard the familiar voice of Louis, which made him smile. Louis’s voice hasn’t changed much over the years, but it has gotten higher. A lot higher, while his own voice has gotten so deep, it was too deep sometimes.

 

“Harreh!” Louis cheers, rushing up beside him and pulling him into a hug. Harry grinned and dropped the cigarette from his mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’s thin waist and hugging him just as tightly.

 

“Where were you?” He asks worriedly, but more concerned. Louis plants a sweet kiss towards a certain part of his shoulder, the part he knew Harry died for whenever someone kisses him there.

 

“Zayn found this new cell phone that he wanted me to sell, since he already had three on the go.” Louis explains, giving him the puppy eyes to make him forgive him. Harry laughs and nods, kissing his forehead.

 

“Alright, that’s understandable. Now, are you ready to go to that diner we wanted to go to for a while now?”

 

Louis smiles and grips Harry’s hand in his. “’Course. I’m paying for us this time.”

 

“Um, no, you paid for us last time!”

 

“Excuse me? No I did not.” Louis sassed playfully, making Harry giggle, shaking his head. They always did this, fought over who was going to pay for their meal that they could afford.

 

“Pleaseee Lou? I finally got the money for this….please?” Harry begged, pouting. After a moment of pouting, Louis sighed and nodded, smiling slightly.

 

“Alright fine, you know I can’t say no to you anyways.”

 

Harry cheered, squeezing Louis’s hand in his in a tight grip. He laughed at something Louis said, before heading down the street towards the diner, the place they’ve been to once. But wanted to go again, it was such a nice place really. The service was great, the food was great and the people were really lovely.

 

When they got to the diner, Louis smiled once Harry picked out a booth for them to sit in, and Louis sat down right next to him, putting his hands on the table and fiddling with them playfully. A nice looking elderly woman walked on by and handed them some menus and asked them what they’d like to drink.

 

It was really good, they had such a great time.

 

For now.

 

000

 

Later that night, Harry and Louis had this blankets piled out onto the ground right under lighthouse on a beach. Louis was humming into Harry’s curls, in which he was purring in approval. He loved how they were still this close after many, many years. It was amazing how well their friendship really was.

 

After a couple of minutes, Louis handed Harry a little pack of brightly colored white pills. Harry grinned and accepted them with a kiss to Louis’s cheek. The drugs were like a warm heat into his hand, and really. Ecstasy is exactly what he needs right now. Because he’s got it hard, life isn’t easy for him.

 

He looked around to make sure that nobody was looking, before laying them in his pockets. All he knew was that he knew that he didn’t fancy going to jail for doing drugs in public. He knew that he was going to have some later, because right now he was super tired from what they did today.

 

“So what do you have on the agenda for tomorrow?” Louis’s tired voice soared through Harry’s ears, in which he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

 

“Hm, I’m not sure,” He starts, cuddling into him closer, “I wanted to see if Niall and I could go shopping tomorrow….apparently they have stuff on sale at this certain shop and you know Niall…always the one to love sales. And food.” He chuckles, continuing, “so in that case, it means we have to go out for lunch as well…”

 

Louis nodded and kissed a certain place of Harry’s curls. He loved how over the years, Harry’s hair didn’t change much, just grew out longer and wavier. Whenever they had the right amount of cash, they could get their hair cut. The both of them would, but it wasn’t often for them to be getting a hair cut.

 

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Louis nods.

 

“Mhm, what about you, what are your plans?”

 

“Oh…you know, the usual…Steal and sell. That’s my thing.” Louis chuckles nervously. Harry nods and closes his eyes again, inhaling a deep breath.

 

“Alright, well I’m heading to bed now….so goodnight Lou.”

 

“Goodnight Haz.”

 

000

 

The next morning Harry woke up before Louis, which was weird because he never wakes up before Louis does. But he knew that Niall wanted him to meet up with him soon, so he kissed Louis’s cheek and ran his hand through his hair, he needed to find a public bathroom where he can quickly clean himself up first before he goes anywhere.

 

Getting up from the ground, he swung his backpack over his shoulders and began walking down the street towards a place where he knew had bathrooms in it. He sighed, opening the door that read ‘men’s’ on it, then started taking off his clothing and washing himself up.

 

Once he was finished that, he put his head under the water and pulled out the two dollar shampoo he got from a Dollar store downtown, and started on his hair. This is where the hard part came, he usually got Louis to help him out with this. Because Louis carries a little glass cup that he stole from another store, and he uses it to get all the shampoo out from Harry’s hair.

 

That’s just how it was, Louis always had to make sure that Harry went first before him. But when his turn was up, Harry would help him with his hair. Yes it was hard, but at least they had each other, so they weren’t alone.

 

He finally met up with Niall around 10:23 at the mall. Niall grinned so wide, that he reminded Harry of the cat from this one movie that he saw once. He hugged Harry tightly, in which Harry happily hugged back. Niall was always fun to have around whenever Louis wasn’t there because he was busy.

 

Harry met Niall when he was walking into a store once and almost got caught for smoking inside of a store. Niall just laughed at him and helped out when the people there wanted to press charges. It was amazing, how quickly their friendship grew into something special. Niall was always there for Harry, and Harry was happily enough to say that Niall was one of his best friends that he could never leave.

 

“Hiya Haz! How was yer night?” Niall’s obvious Irish accent was extremely noticeable. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

 

“Eh, it was okay. Louis and I finally went on that date I was telling you about…”

 

Niall’s face lid up with excitement, “oh yeah, that’s great Haz!” He cheers, kissing his cheek sloppily, making Harry laugh loudly. Oh, how he loved moments like this. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to have those moments everyday, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to fuck somebody at 3.

 

“It really is amazing, I love him…”

 

“That’s really great, are you going to get him those suspenders today?” Niall asks curiously, because Harry really was planning this day for a long time. Louis always gets Harry gifts for no reason at all, and although he says he pays for them, Harry knew he didn’t. He stole most of them.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Yeah…I was hopping to find those dark brown ones….you know, the ones that were going on sale today for ten pounds?” He says, searching the clothing section for all of the suspenders, and luckily enough, he found them.

 

“Hey Haz, come look at those blue ones. They’re only fifteen pounds!” Niall says from another aisle of the store. Harry looks up and gasps when he sees them, because surely, they were beautiful. And they would look even more beautiful on Louis.

 

“Those are perfect, Niall I could kiss you.” He gushes, grabbing at the suspenders and grinning so widely. Niall laughs loudly and nods, rushing towards the front desk to go pay for their things.

 

They finally got out of that store around 11:30, perfect timing to go out for lunch.

 

Now sitting at the table, Niall smiles at Harry longingly, which Harry returns. He took a bite of his Chinese Food that they ordered and groaned in delight. He really did love Chinese Food, and it wasn’t often that he got it either. He clutched the bag with the suspenders in his lap tightly, so that he wouldn’t lose it.

 

“I really hope Louis loves them, I mean…he’s been eyeing some pairs lately and I knew right then that I just needed to get some for him.”

 

Niall chuckles, “Haz, whatever happens, Louis will love it anyways okay? He loves you so much, that he doesn’t care what you give him. You could’ve gave him a piece of shit and he’d still love it, just ‘cause it’s from you.”

 

Harry blushes at that, bowing his head to try and hide it.

 

“I hope you’re right….”

 

“I know so, I’m always right.”

 

000

 

Louis and him met up at their normal place, which was the lighthouse on the beach. Louis was sitting on their blanket, finishing his last load of crisps that he had in the bag. Harry grinned when he saw him, and ran all the way towards Louis, crawling into his lap playfully, wrapping his arms around his neck teasingly and kissing his cheek.

 

“Hi!” He greets, dimples showing when he smiled.

 

Louis laughs and runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Hi there,” he chuckles, “How was your day with Niall?”

 

Harry lights up. “It was great! I erm- I got you something.” He stutters nervously, reaching forward for his backpack, searching through it and pulling out the white bag that held the suspenders, before handing them to Louis with loving eyes and a weak, terrified, smile.

 

Louis raises his eyebrows.

 

“And what’s this?”

 

“Uhhh…open it and find out.”

 

Louis grins and nods, opening the bag and pulling out the suspenders. When he caught sight to them, he gasps and drops the bag and holds them up, his eyes tearing up with affection.

 

“Oh my god Harry, you didn’t…” He says breathlessly, running his fingers over the material.

 

Harry nods.

 

“Well, it’s just you always seem to spoil me….so I thought that it would be nice for you to get me something for you as well, I know it’s not for an occasion but….yeah-“ He was cut off by Louis wrapping his arms tightly around him and yanking him into a huge bear hug, his mouth instantly moving towards Harry’s forehead, kissing it lots.

 

“Thank you so much Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

“Your welcome boo.”

 

“I love you.” Louis smiles, closing his eyes and cuddling close to Harry. Harry nodded and pressed his forehead onto Louis’s shoulder.

 

“I love you too boo.”

 

000

 

A couple of days later, Harry got tired and too cold of staying outside all of the time, so he suggested that they find a near crack house and stay there for a couple of days. Yes there might be people smoking and stuff, but at least there was food, a bathroom for them to shower in, and beds.

 

Louis immediately agreed. It took them ten minutes to walk to find one, and when they did, Harry settled down onto the couch, and Louis went behind him, so that they were spooning. Harry found his friend Nick there, smoking a huge looking joint. He was looking at Harry hungrily, like he wanted to fuck his bones right then and there.

 

Louis wasn’t having that though, he absolutely hated Nick with a burning passion. Harry was his since they were eight and nine years old age. He’s properly called Harry his when he was ten. Harry didn’t seem to mind at all, he loved being somebody’s for once. It was really a nice feeling.

 

Harry found himself watching some stupid reality show on the TV, getting more and more lost into it, until he felt Louis press his mouth to the back of his neck. He stuttered at the feeling, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

“Hey Haz?” Louis whispered, and luckily enough for them, everyone else was sleeping in different rooms so that they couldn’t hear or see them. Harry turned his attention away from the TV and smiled softly at Louis after catching his eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you ever think about them…? You know…Harvey and Brett?” Louis asks questioningly, tilting his head to the sides cutely.

 

Harry froze at that question, and no he hasn’t really thought about them at all. In fact, he was trying his hardest to forget them. He didn’t like what they did to them, he hated the thought of practically getting raised by prostitutes.

 

“Erm, no…I don’t think of them, why?”

 

“Because….” He starts, pressing sweet butterfly kisses towards the side of Harry’s neck, “as bad as it sounds, I thank them for kidnapping us.” He continues through deep kisses.

 

Harry frowns. “Why?”

 

“’Cause silly, if they didn’t kidnap us….we wouldn’t ever have met each other, and the day I met you was the best day of my entire life.” Louis whispers. Harry could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, his stomach filling up with butterflies.

 

Before he could say anything, he was caught off by Louis pressing their lips together softly. And just with a simple touch of the lips, Harry felt fireworks and electricity running through his system. His eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch, as he kissed him back just as gentle.

 

They’ve never actually kissed each other, mouth to mouth before. They’ve kissed each other everywhere else on their face, neck and shoulders. But never lips. It felt really good. Harry could feel himself pressing his mouth harder onto Louis’s, kissing him more heatedly, taking as much Louis as he could possibly get.

 

After a moment, Louis pulled away, eyes scanning Harry’s face.

 

“You’re really beautiful Harry….and I think you should stop prostituting yourself. You’re better than this Haz, most people are just using you to get to your body, they’re not actually taking advantage of your gorgeous figure. If I were to have sex with you, I’d make sure to compliment you as much as I could, while holding you close and never letting go.” Louis exclaims with a whisper, pecking him once more.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide at that. Because /nobody/ has ever said anything like that to him before, hell, nobody’s ever called him ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’ before. Everybody who would compliment him, would always end up calling him ‘hot’ or sexy’. So this was all new to him, but it was a good new. He liked being called this….it felt nice.

 

“Y-You…you really think I’m beautiful?”

 

Louis nodded, taking yet another kiss from him, which was returned gratefully.

 

“Of course, how could I not?”

 

Which was true, Louis’s been in love with Harry since they were twelve years of age. He finds himself falling deeper and deeply in love with Harry with each movement and thing he ever does. He can’t see himself not being in love with Harry, because to him, he was perfect in every single way, shape, and form.

 

“Thank you so much Lou….I love you.” Harry whispers, cuddling into his neck. Louis smiles and kisses the top of his head.

 

“I love you too Harry, always remember that.”

 

000

 

Harry was walking towards the lighthouse one sunny evening, he was just coming back from one of his customers. The one guy that he just fucked was so big, that he could feel himself being sore from the session. He could see Nick leaning against the building’s wall. He was smirking to himself while smoking a cigarette.

 

“Oh Harry darling, hello!” He says with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry smiles politely at him, giving him a slight nod.

 

“Hullo Nick.” He greets back.

 

“Come with me? I want to ask you for a little favour.” He says, and Harry hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

 

“Alright.”

 

Nick grinned.

 

“Oh good, now follow me love.” He replies back, walking a head of Harry. Harry followed him until they got towards a huge building besides a bakery on the streets. Harry followed him until they got into the building, walking into the room number that read ‘room 408’.

 

“So Harry…” Nick started, stepping over towards the wall and picking off a picture of a young looking lad, before turning towards Harry and grinning, showing him the picture.

 

“I want you to go to the shelter on the other side of town, and ask for this boy…I’ve wanted him for a long time now, and I’m sure you can find him, right babe?” Nick purrs into his ear, and Harry takes a step back.

 

“Uh, wait. So you want me to uh, find him, speak with him, then bring him to you?”

 

Nick nodded, clapping his hands.

 

“That’s exactly right, and I promise that if you do this job perfectly like I know you can….I’ll make sure to get you and Lewis-“

 

“Lou-ee.” Harry corrected, crossing his arms.

 

“Louis, whatever, I’ll make sure you and Louis get involved in some people where you don’t have to go around and beg people for money anymore.” Nick smirks. Harry’s eyes widened, his mouth going out into a wide ‘O’ shape.

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Yes babe, so what do you say?”

 

Harry sighs, running a hand through his curls. “I….I don’t know Nick. I’m not your little servant to throw around whenever you need favours to be done.” He says sternly.

 

Nick pauses, before grinning and tracing his hand over the top of Harry’s lip.

 

“Think about it….please?”

 

Harry sighs, then nodded.

 

000

 

Louis clutches his backpack tightly around his shoulder, as he passed by a couple of shops that had no supervision on the outside. He saw a cute puppy stuffy, which he knew that Harry would love. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking, grabbed the puppy and ran away. Luckily enough for him, not one person saw him steal the toy from the shop.

 

But then again, who actually caught him whenever he stole? Oh that’s right, nobody.

 

He came across a nice looking bench on the side of the road, he sat down on it and waited for Harry to meet him there. After about ten minutes, he felt arms wrapping around his back from behind, a head nuzzled deeply into his shoulder, and a kiss pressed into his neck.

 

“Hi.” Harry’s voice spoke from behind.

 

Louis grinned and turned around to catch Harry’s lip between his teeth, causing the other  boy to groan in approval. He settled himself towards Louis’s side, cuddling him. Louis pressed his mouth to Harry’s head, handing him the puppy.

 

“Here, I got you this.” He says, closing his eyes.

 

Harry gasps, holding the puppy in his large hands. He let out a loud ‘aw’, hugging Louis tightly and crawling into his lap. “Thank you boo, thank you so, so much. He’s adorable.” Harry grins, dimples showing.

 

Louis opens his eyes, hugging him back just as tightly.

 

“Your welcome babe,” He says happily, watching Harry curl himself closer to him.

 

They were quiet for a moment, the both of them enjoying the silence that they were receiving from each other, the both of them were lost for words. Until Louis decided to speak up, ask the question that’s been bothering him all day.

 

“So, what did Nick want? I saw you walk away with him somewhere.” Louis says in concern, raising a perfect eyebrow. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his lap, moving until they were dick to dick, causing Louis to moan lowly into his shoulder.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Oh, well good…he’s an asshole.” Louis muttered, pecking Harry’s skin. Harry laughs, kissing his forehead.

 

“You just hate him because he was interesting in fucking me.”

 

“Exactly, you’re mine.” Louis whispers, digging his teeth into a certain place of his neck, making a small hickey.

 

Harry blushes, leans his head towards the side to give him more room.

 

“All yours boo…”

 

000

 

A couple of days passed by since that day, and Harry found himself on the road just across the street from the shelter that the twelve year old was staying in. He sighed and took a huge puff out of the cigarette he had in his mouth, and ran his hand through his hair. Nick told him that he had faith in him to get this done, so he knew from that point on that he was defiantly going to try his best to do this.

 

When he finished his cigarette, he chucked it at the ground, stomped on it with his foot, then began walking towards the shelter, opening the doors and stepping inside. He saw a bunch of messed up looking people, some that looked to be about only eighteen or so. Sighing once again, Harry looked around until he saw a door that read ‘sign up’ on it, before knocking.

 

000

 

“So tell me Harry, how old are you?” An elderly man asked Harry once he got inside and was sitting on a chair, his hands folded tightly in his lap. He thought about telling the truth, but he didn’t know this man. For all he knew, this man could be such a terrible person, more terrible than Harvey and Brett.

 

“18.” He lied, biting down on his bottom lip hard, he’s always been a terrible liar. The man raises his eyes in concern, as if forcing him to tell the truth. Harry nods and looks down.

 

“I’m nearly 17.”

 

The man nodded and smiled, writing some stuff down in his notepad. Harry watched him intently, making sure that he doesn’t put too much information, the last thing he needed was for him to try and get to know him. He doesn’t need him, he’s got Louis for that.

 

“And…are you sure your parents are dead? Are you 100% positive?” The man asks, tilting his head towards the side. Harry nods slowly, bowing his head to look at the ground. He didn’t like talking about this, it never did make him feel comfortable.

 

“Yes…” Harry murmured.

 

“Oh well, I’m sorry to hear that. That must’ve been really hard for you.”

 

Harry nods.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“How old were you when your parents died Harry?” He asks curiously, in which Harry wanted to lie about that too, but it wasn’t probably going to get him anywhere. So he just shakes his head.

 

“I was 8.” He whispers, causing the man to smile, writing some more lines down, the pen clicking as he did so on the paper, finally he looked up at Harry once more.

 

“And who have you’ve stayed with since your parents died?”

 

Harry paused for a moment, there was seriously too many questions. Because what was this, a reality TV Show? Jeez, he doesn’t like it when people asked him so many personal things, he didn’t like his childhood, the last thing he wants is for others to know who really raised him and Louis, instead of actual parents. Suddenly after a big quiet moment, Harry inhales a breath.

 

“My uncle….” Harry whispers, remembering all of the times Harvey told him that he knew that he couldn’t be anything like Harry’s dad, nor could he ever take his place, but he could always be an uncle to him.

 

“Alright, and do you know where that uncle is now?”

 

Harry shakes his head, “I uh, I don’t know.”

 

The man nodded, writing more stuff down into his notepad. Harry continued to watch him, biting down harder onto his bottom lip, almost drawing blood from it. The man looked up at him again, and raised another eyebrow.

 

“Did you enjoy it with your uncle Harry?”

 

Harry froze, then a small smile formed his mouth. “Well, sometimes yes. We used to read together when my uncle would work…” Harry whispers, smiling a little wider at the memory of him and Louis playing around with each other, creating the littlest things.

 

“We…? Who’s we?”

 

“My brother and I…” Harry whispers again, full of blushing now. Because surely Louis wasn’t his brother, but they grew up to be close like brothers, not now though, they were close to having sex just a couple of days ago.

 

The man nodded again, writing more stuff down.

 

“Okay….and where is he now?”

 

Harry shakes his head slowly, muttering an ‘I don’t know.’ Even though, he knew exactly where Louis was. He was with Zayn somewhere, and he didn’t want anybody trying to go searching for him, so he just stuck to lying for Louis.

 

“Alright, well Harry, the ground rules of this shelter is that there is no use of alcohol or drugs in any which way possible, and if we catch you then you’re immediately out, with not the slightest bits of pleading, begging, or anything else will get you to stay. If you want to smoke, you smoke outside. Is that clear?” The man explains, eyeing him seriously.

 

Harry sighs, keeping his head low as he nods his head.

 

“And finally, you can feel free to come in and out of this building as much as you want, but the doors are closed at 9pm and aren’t open until early morning the next day, Remember Harry, this shelter isn’t here to punish or hurt you, they’re all here to help, help you stop prostituting yourself, and killing yourself. You got that?”

 

Harry smiles sweetly. “Yes sir.”

 

“Good, you may leave.”

 

Harry shoots his goodbyes at him, picking up his backpack from under the table, swinging it over his shoulder, and walking out of the office. Good, now that step was done and over with.

 

Now it was time to find the twelve year old.

 

000

 

It didn’t take Harry long to find the boy, he was sitting by himself on a light brown couch in the playroom area, he was fiddling with his fingers in his lap. He looked to be really innocent, but also extremely shy. It was adorable really, and Harry knew that this job wasn’t going to be a hard one.

 

He made his way over to the couch, flopping down on the right side of the boy, he smiled sweetly at him, his dimples in full out display for him. Normally it’s the dimple that charms people, so hopefully this all works out.

 

The boy smiled back nervously, biting his lip like Harry was moments ago.

 

“Hi there,” Harry greets, never breaking eye contact with the boy. “I’m Harry, and what’s your name?”

 

The boy shifted in his seat, fiddling with his fingers more.

 

“Austin…”

 

Harry grins, too easy.

 

“Well hullo there Austin, I was wondering If you’d like to go out for dinner tonight with me? I’m kinda lonely tonight….” Harry whispers, eyeing him harder than before. Austin’s eyes widened as he managed to squeak out;

 

“M-Me?”

 

“Yes you silly.”

 

“But…why? Nobody ever wants to spend time with me….” He say sadly, hanging his head low in disappointment. Harry shakes his head, moving closer to Austin and laying his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why not you? You seem okay to me, so why not?”

 

Harry swears he’s never seen a young boy smile so wide before.

 

000

 

Harry laid his hand onto the middle of Austin’s back as they crossed the street towards the diner that Nick told them to meet him up in, Austin didn’t even bother asking him questions about it, just followed him throughout every step of the way because he felt like he had a friend, so it was a good thing.

 

Entering the diner, Harry found the first table that he could find, which was in the very front of the diner, it had a booth with red cushions on it. Austin smiled as he sat across from Harry on the other side of the booth, picking up the menu and not even noticing what Harry was doing.

 

He was looking over Austin’s shoulder, because Nick was sat on the other side of the diner, gesturing his friend to move towards Harry and his little friend, they get up from the stools they were sitting in, and walked back towards Harry.

 

Harry licked the bottom of his lip nervously, grinning when Nick slid beside Austin, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Austin flinched at his touch, moving away from his slightly.

 

“Austin…this is Nick, the one I was telling you about.” Harry smiles, and Austin nods uneasily, Nick traces the outline of his lip teasingly.

 

“Hi there sweetheart, god you’re beautiful. I’ve waited for you for a long time….you know that?” Nick whispers into his ear, then turned towards Harry.

 

“Good job babe, I knew you could do it.” He winks at Harry, in which he shivers in disgust.

 

“Uh yeah…I uh, your welcome.”

 

000

 

Later that night, Harry was bathing Austin in the tub, running his hands through his medium lengthen hair. It felt really soft against his finger tips, he loved feeling it against his hands. He made sure to get every single speck of shampoo from his hair, smiling sweetly at him.

 

“It felt weird….uh, I hurt…a lot. I…Is this normal?” Austin asks Harry curiously, holding himself into a small ball in the tub. Harry nods, although he couldn’t see him, and smoothens out his hair more.

 

“Yes, it’s completely normal. But this is how you’re going to turn into the beautiful dragonfly, you’re going to go somewhere far in life. I am so proud of you.” Harry whispers softly into his fully wet and shampoo free hair.

 

Austin nods, relaxing into his touch and closing his eyes.

 

000

 

Louis frowned to himself, and Zayn, as they walk up and down the streets. Harry hasn’t came home yet, well, hasn’t met up with him yet and he was getting worried. Harry always has a way to tell Louis where he’s going, and why he isn’t showing up. But not this time, this time instead he’s worried sick while looking for him everywhere.

 

“Louis, Lou mate calm down. I’m sure he’s fine….” Zayn tries to assure, but it was no use. Louis just freaked out more, gripping his hair in his hands tightly, yanking the roots. He was not doing okay, this sucked so much.

 

“I can’t stay calm Zayn! Harry could be killed for all we know…he could be hurt! What if he’s hurt Zayn? What if he actually is!? And I’m not there to help him…” Louis says sadly, handing his head low. Zayn moved forward and pulled Louis into a hug.

 

“Shh, don’t talk like that. I’m sure he’s fine…” Zayn assures, kissing his forehead. Louis sighs and nods, burying his face into his neck.

 

“Alright….”

 

“Hey, if he’s not here by tomorrow morning, then we can go search for him….okay?”

 

Louis smiled, nodding his head.

 

“Thank you….”

 

000

 

The next morning, Harry decided to take a bath on it. He hated doing this, becoming like Harvey and Brett. He couldn’t do this anymore, so that’s why he’s just going to end it all. He sat at the edge of the tub, finishing snorting his last bit of Cocaine and sucking his fingers clean from it.

 

A couple of minutes later, he shook his head towards the side, and stood up in the tub, before going fully underwater, plugging his nose so he wouldn’t be able to breath. Well this was it, he really was going to end it.

 

_Eight year old Harry sat in the tub, curled up in a small ball like usual, his knees pressed tightly into his chest, and Harvey pushing a comb through his damped hair. Louis was gone somewhere with Brett, so that just left Harry and Harvey home to get a bath._

_Harry was staring deeply into a certain place, listening carefully into Harvey’s words, it was like he was turning into a trance. A big trance that he couldn’t get out of, one that he knew was going to turn out bad later on._

_“And always remember Harry that nobody else is going to have you, I’m always going to protect you Harry, from everything…including the meanies out there in the world. You’re my boy Harry.” He whispers, kissing the very top of his head. Harry nods slowly, as if he was a complete robot._

_The next thing that happened was totally and completely unexpected. Harvey was now sitting on the other side of Harry, his hand going into the water of bubbles. Harry could only look at him with widened curious eyes._

_He didn’t know what was happening, all he knew was that the hand was getting closer and closer to him…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

Harry coughed as he shot outta the water quickly, his curls falling onto his face, he was panting hard at the memory. The one memory that he wanted to forget, the moment that Harvey touched him, he knew that it wasn’t going to go good from then.

 

He didn’t want to be like that….he was better than this! He wasn’t going to allow something so horrible and disgusting to happen to another person, especially since that person seems to be more innocent than Harry was when it happened to him.

 

He quickly got out of the tub, putting on some skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket, before rushing out of the bathroom and into the room at Nick’s house that he knew where Austin was.

 

When he got into the room, he caught sight of Austin sleeping peacefully in the spare bed, he was cuddling the pillow in front of him. Harry quickly made his move, and shook Austin awake.

 

“Austin, Austin, buddy c’mon…c’mon love it’s time to get up. Those people here who’ve I told you were gonna protect you, well they aren’t, they’re going to make you do the worst things ever possible, such terrible things. Please, we need to get you back to the shelter…” Harry rushes through a ghostly whisper, cupping Austin’s cheeks to get him more awake.

 

Austin eventually awoke after ten minutes of shaking him, his eyes were wide. He nodded his head quickly when Harry whispered that to him, and quickly sprung into action. Grabbing his overnight bag and rushing out the door with Harry, across a bunch of streets, until they got towards the shelter.

 

Where Harry never saw him ever again after that…

 

000

 

The next morning, Harry walked into the same store that him and Niall walk into every Friday morning whenever they had enough cash, he didn’t have much money today, but he was for sure that he had enough money for some food for him and Louis tonight. He knew Louis was probably going to be so worried about him for not being home on time, and mostly not telling him.

 

But oh well, hopefully Louis understands later on, and he’s sure that he can probably make it up to him with some very enjoyable sex later on. Humming softly to himself, he started pulling some money out of his pocket of his jacket, when all of a sudden he felt his shoulder being tapped on.

 

Turning around, he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get to that, his eyes and mouth both dropped open, as he dropped his bag onto the ground with shock. No, this couldn’t be….this isn’t real.

 

Because surely not, he’s for sure seeing things….because there is no way that he’s standing here right in front of his mother Anne, and dad Robin. Anne was standing there speechless for a moment, before she cupped Harry’s cheeks and pulled him into a hug, crying quietly to the both of them.

 

“Oh Hazza, is that really you?” Anne sobbed, clutching his waist tightly, bring him closer to her. Harry smiled awkwardly and nodded his head, hugging her back gently.

 

“Hi mum…”

 

Anne just cried harder, kissing his forehead and telling him how much she missed him. It was all really nice, but he hasn’t seen his mum and dad for a long time…so he no longer knows them, for all he knew they could’ve changed a whole lot from the last time he’s seen them.

 

“Shh, mommy…don’t cry, I don’t like to see you cry.” He whispers into her hair, pulling her closer to him. Anne nodded and whipped her eyes with her hands, she smiled tearfully at him, and kissed his cheek.

 

“I know, I’m sorry…I just, I can’t help it. I haven’t seen you since you were eight years old. I’m just so happy to have finally see you again!” She cried, hugging him again. Which it was returned.

 

“I’m glad too mom…” He smiled.

 

“You’re coming home with us…right?” She croaked an eyebrow, her face pleading.

 

Harry froze. That was quick and unexpected.

 

“Uh…”

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Haz…it’s just it would be nice to try and get to know our son again, and you know….make sure he isn’t turning into anything bad.”

 

Harry chuckles, nodding.

 

“Alright, yeah, I’ll come home with you guys.” He agrees. Anne cried again and hugged him tightly, making him laugh. When they got back into the car, Harry opened the door and put on his seat belt.

 

Just as they were about to drive out of the parking lot, Harry gasped and clapped his hands.

 

“Wait! Stop! I gotta find Louis first before I come home….please, he needs to come home with us.” He pleads, he couldn’t do this without him, he was his best friend/lover.

 

He just needed him to be there…it would be easier.

 

Anne looked puzzled at that.

 

“Louis? Who’s Louis?”

 

Harry shook quickly, as if he were having a panic attack. “Louis is my best friend, we’ve been friends ever since we both got abducted by the people back when we were eight…he’s been by my side through it all and I would really love it if he were here with me….please can we go look for him?” He asks, begging.

 

Anne looked over at Robin questioningly, because he was the one driving. After a moment of quietly talking among themselves, Robin nodded, starting up the car again and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“Alright, show us the way.”

 

000

 

After searching everywhere around Manchester, it was no use….they couldn’t find Louis. He was nowhere to be found, and that made Harry cry. Because Louis said that they were going to be together forever, they weren’t ever going to split up.

 

“Harry, Harry sweetie I’m sure we can find him….please stop crying love. Where else would you think he would be?” Anne asks worriedly, turning around and petting his head comfortingly.

 

Harry’s head suddenly perked up, because there was a place where he remembered that they were going to meet up.

 

“Yes uh….could you please drive to Doncaster? There’s a park there called Wonderland….”

 

000

 

Louis shivered from the cold, pulling his backpack tighter around his shoulder and making his jacket press better against him. He was trying to stay as warm as possible so he could survive his way towards Wonderland. He was almost there, he could just tell.

 

But he didn’t care how long it took him, because Harry and him promised themselves that they were going to meet up here at Wonderland, and if Harry’s going to be there, then it will certainly be worth the long walk.

 

He looked up moments later and saw the ‘Welcome to Wonderland!’ sign.

 

He smiled, this was it. He was getting closer to Harry…he couldn’t wait to see him.

 

Because this was their Jungle….they were in this together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I didn't exactly get this to be identical to the movie, I changed a few things up a little. Hopefully it's just as good. :) Thank you so much for reading, and please give me feedback?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, I always follow back! AAMidnightDirection.   
> Bye!


End file.
